


Ghostly Moans

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [15]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, I have no idea where this came from, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: The decorations were hung and the party was planned, and now it was time for Nathalie to make good on her deal.Companion piece to Candles and Webs and Spooks!
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Ghostly Moans

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a NSFW follow-up to [Candles and Webs and Spooks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202798) and I am damn well going to deliver and end this season with a bang
> 
> literally *eyebrow waggle*
> 
> Prompt: spookifying the house (IN THE LOOOOOOSEST TERMS POSSIBLE)

They hadn’t even made it to their room before Gabriel was pinning her to a wall, his lips covering hers with a fervor. Nathalie claws at his jacket in desperation, anxious to get it off of him.

“Patience, ma douce.” Gabriel’s lips pepper light kisses down her jaw. His teasing touch and sultry tone causing a delightful surge throughout her body that heads straight to her core.

“I thought you wanted me to make good on our deal.” One of his hands makes quick work of the button of her jacket, pulling it open before letting it dip under the waistband of her pants. Nathalie moans as Gabriel presses into her bundle of nerves, forgetting that they were in the hallway, out in the open where anyone could see. However, all of those concerns fade away when he starts moving his fingers in tight circles onto her clit. She melts against him. Her head falling to his shoulder and her hands gripping his arms as he continues to tease her. To tempt her.

“I want to savor it.” He nips at her pulse point as he pulls away, much to her dissatisfaction.

“Gabriel.” His lips return to hers, covering her protests.

“Savor.”

Gabriel carries her to their bedroom, the two of them exchanging kisses and giggles when they finally burst through the door of their bedroom. Every kiss stoking the fire building in their bellies. The door slams shut, and Gabriel deposits Nathalie, rather unceremoniously, onto the bed. Her scolding dies on her lips as he quickly covers her body with his.

Their hands roam over each other, pulling and pushing at clothes and each other to get a better angle. Both of them trying to win some nonexistent battle.

“Gabriel, mon cher.” Nathalie’s voice is breathy as she pulls away from him, her blue eyes meeting his gray. However, he pays her tone no mind while he takes the opportunity to return to her neck. His nips and bites distracting her from her words as he, once again, consumes her.

“Yes, mon amour?” She can feel his smirk on her neck, and it pulls her out of her lust-filled brain just enough to allow herself to push him away. He looks down at her, the devilish grin still on his face, and a surge of desire courses through her.

 _Damn him_.

“If you don’t start removing clothes, Gabriel, I will consider our deal finalized and I will handle my current state by myself.”

“Oh, but Nathalie…” That is all Gabriel can get out before he finds himself underneath her. The speed of her flip causing his head to spin slightly.

“No but Nathalie, Gabriel Louis,” Her hands pull his tie away from his neck, discarding it behind her with a raised eyebrow, “remove your clothes now, so I can have my treat.”

“I thought this was my reward for agreeing to let Adrien have a party, not yours. Why do you get a treat?” Despite his protests, he joins her in taking off their jackets. Both of them working in tandem to pull the restrictive clothing off the other. Whether it is out of desperation or another battle in their war, neither can say, but the desire to be closer was heavy in both of them. His hands make quick work of her turtleneck as soon as her jacket is tossed away. He feels his mouth water slightly at the sight of her breasts clad in red lace.

“Focus, Gabriel.” He scoffs at her attempts to rid him of more clothing, opting instead, to wrap his mouth around her clothed nipple. Nathalie’s hand tangles into his hair, pulling at it slightly as she pushes herself closer to him. Her mouth falling open as she lets out another series of moans. Gabriel can’t help but smile at the sounds as he reaches up to unhook the offending garment keeping him from his prize.

Nathalie’s bra is quickly cast aside as she had done with his tie, and Gabriel returns to his previous task. His tongue ghosting around the sensitive skin of her breast before lightly popping the dark nipple into his mouth. Her volume increases as one of Gabriel’s hands glide up to her other breast, showering it with affection just like its twin. His fingers and mouth working in mirrored harmony as Nathalie feels the fire within her grow. His other hand sets to work on undoing the multitude of buttons that litters his upper body. She notices his small movements and hastily helps him pull the layers away until they are skin to skin.

It’s Gabriel’s turn to moan as Nathalie pulls away from him with a smirk.

She gently pushes him down onto the bed as she begins to crawl down his body, “I’d like my treat now.” She unsnaps his pants, pulling them and his briefs down his long legs.

“Oh,” Gabriel’s eyes go wide as he sees the glint in her eyes and returns her smirk, “I have a feeling that I will like this treat.” Gabriel’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Nathalie’s hand wrap around his cock, putting just the right amount of pressure to make him squirm underneath her.

 _She, like always, is perfect_.

Nathalie gives him a couple more pumps before running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. Gabriel arches off the bed as she repeats the process. Silent pleas falling from his lips with every movement of his body.

She looks up at the complete submission on his face with satisfaction before taking his cock into her mouth, “Holy fuck, Nathalie.”

The sensation that she causes sends Gabriel straight to nirvana. His hand tangling into her hair as he starts to guide her movements. With a smile, Nathalie obliges his whims. Happy to see the look of absolute bliss on his face, but she decides to take his pleasure to the next level. In their months of dating, Nathalie had figured out that the one thing that turned Gabriel on more than anything was praise. He was not a humble man, and he loved having his ego stroked…among other things.

“Your cock is so big, mon amour.” Her muffled words send pleasurable spikes down Gabriel’s growing cock, and he lets out a loud moan.

“God, you sound so hot with my cock in your mouth, mon coeur.” Gabriel’s grip on her hair tightens, causing some of her perfectly placed strands to fall from her bun. His hips pick up the pace, and Nathalie happily keeps up with his new speed. She knew he was reaching his breaking point, “you feel so good around me. Do you like this? Do you like having me fuck your mouth?”

Nathalie simply hums in response, her nails digging into his thighs as his speed increases again. Gabriel can feel his balls begin to tighten, so he quickly pulls Nathalie away from her task. Disappointment rippling through both of them.

“Gabriel.” Nathalie’s lips go into a pout as she looks up at him, but the burning lust dancing in his eyes tells her that he is nowhere near done yet.

“Pants off. Now.” His tone is demanding, so Nathalie quickly follows his orders. He watches in delight as she scrambles off the bed. The black pants covering her legs falling into a puddle on the floor. She is just as eager to get back to their activity as he is. This, at the end of the day, might be the reward for completing his part of their deal, but she was definitely reaping the benefits, too.

“Fucking hell,” The more he looks at her the more Gabriel swears that if he could get any harder, he would. Her eyes completely focus on him while her skin radiates the soft glow of the setting sun. Gabriel reaches out for her to rejoin him, a gesture she readily accepts, “you look so fucking sexy right now.”

She smiles as she straddles him, pressing her wet pussy against his erection.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Nathalie gently nips at his jawline before gently covering his lips with a series of quick pecks. Nothing too deep or satisfying. She wants to tease him just like he had with her. While he’s in his distracted state, Nathalie carefully reaches down to line his cock up with her aching slit.

Gabriel’s hands shoot out as Nathalie slowly starts to sink down, gripping her hips as she lets him settle inside of her. He looks up to see a satisfied look on her face, her eyes shut and mouth slightly agape. She looked heavenly.

“Oh yes.” His eyes fall to their joined bodies, and a soft groan leaves him. He reaches out, his thumb running slow circles into her clit. The small movements causing her to buck up into his hand.

“Fuck, Gabriel.” Nathalie begins to chew on her lip as she starts to move. Her pace, slow and calculated, as she tries to hold off the building orgasms for a little while longer. To allow for teasing and play before the grand finale…but Gabriel had other ideas.

“Oh no, my darling Nathalie,” Gabriel folds his legs up so he can get a better angle, and Nathalie lets out a gasp as he slides deeper into her, “this is my reward and I want to fuck you.” The whimper that leaves her is the most beautiful sound that he has ever heard. Her hips buck again at his words and Gabriel grins.

“Gabriel.” Her eyes shift towards his face, her pupils now completely blown out with lust. Gabriel takes hold of her hips and begins to speed up their pace. Nathalie grips his wrists as he thrusts into her, his speed steadily increasing to an unforgiving pace. Gabriel watches her face morph into one of complete pleasure as her head lulls backward. Strands of her hair falling from her tight style until it no longer resembles its original look. Waves of various profanities fall from both of them, and the sound of their slapping flesh fills the room as they move together.

“Gabriel. Fuck,” Nathalie falls forward, her, now lose, hair creating a veil around them, “yes. Oh, god. Yes.”

“That’s it, my pretty bird,” Gabriel captures her lips, pulling on her bottom lip lightly with his teeth, “sing for me.”

Gabriel and Nathalie’s moans fill the room, and suddenly, at least for Gabriel and Nathalie, the Agreste manor sounded a little spookier than it did an hour ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel got his reward...for doing the BARE MINIMUM of parenting, but baby steps for our trashman. Baby steps.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Check out the rest of my Halloween prompts. I love all of them, and come join us in the [GabeNath Discord server](https://discord.gg/KGG8fGU). We're dying to have you!
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
